Dear future husband?
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Robin le quiere pedir matrimonio a Regina, pero no todos están de acuerdo entre ellos Rumple y Emma #SwanQueen


_Dear Future Husband_

 _Robin le quiere pedir matrimonio a Regina (que no a pasado en la serie y espero que no, por Zelena, aunque la odio)Básicamente es en el final de la cuarta temporada con el embarazo de Zelena y el idiota del Robincete que metió la pata_

 _(no hay Maléfica ni Ursula ni Lily nada de eso. es como si Zelena se hubiera transformado en Marian todo ese tiempo sin interrupciones y no se fue de la ciudad)_

 _Aquí_ _sera cuando encuentran a Robin y Regina le hace ver que es Zelena pero no saben que esta embarazada_

 _Los Charmings no dejaran que lastimen a su reina_

 _ **(Robin)**_

Solo esperaba que después de contarle a mi hijo mis planes para Regina esta noche, tuviera el valor de hacerlos realmente. En verdad la amo mucho y despues de lo que paso con Marian-Zelena y que este ella ahora en una habitación debajo del hospital no ayudaba mucho, todo lo que sufrimos, pero al fin quiero estar su lado todo el tiempo, pero pedirle matrimonio a Regina Mills era entrar en la familia de los héroes y villanos mas extraña del mundo

Aparte no creía ser realmente valiente para que vi a Henry venir hacia mi con gesto tranquilo

-Robin...me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir a casa a cenar?-pregunto viéndome a los ojos

-Claro, de hecho iré con Regina a cenar a un restaurante-dije sonriendo

-Oh, no Mama cambio la cena para estar conmigo y los abuelos. Me preguntaba si quieres venir-dijo sonriendo

-Ah. Oh Cla..Claro-dije estaba confundido. Esperaba algo diferente pero supongo que tendré mas tiempo para prepararme para pedírselo

-Genial te ve en el apartamento de mis abuelos -dijo y se fue corriendo

 _ **Dos horas antes**_

 _ **(Henry)**_

Roland estaba jugando conmigo con espadas hasta que soltó es bomba atómica que casi me mata

 **-Mi papa quiere casarse con Gina, se lo va a pedir hoy en la noche-** dijo como si nada

-Ah-fue mi única reacción verbal por que por dentro no estaba muy bien

 _COMO SE LE OCURRE?_

 _Que no pensó en la familia? Si, bueno tal vez tengamos lagunas familiares de hace casi dos siglos; como que Mama y la abuela se habían odiado a muerte y trataron de matarse en el pasado millones de veces, que Ma y Mama se hallan también atacado y tratado de quedarse conmigo por todos los medios también, Que todos son personajes de cuentos míticos como héroes y villanos, Que el pueblo odiaba a Mama por ser la Reina Malvada, Que halla encerrado a Belle durante mucho tiempo por venganza al abuelo, Que el abuelo y Mama son de los peores villanos de la historia por sus actos en el pasado, que Tia Ruby sea el lobo y que mato a mucha gente, de hecho, todos han matado a mucha gente_

 _Pero han tratado de cambiar todo lo malo que habían y han hecho lo están tratando de cambiar y convertirse en héroes._

 _Pero no, no podíamos alejarnos de nuevo tenia que intervenir , si quiero que Mama sea feliz pero, no puede esperar? Eh tratado de que la familia entera este unida y me a costado un pastel de manzana con maldición del sueño, unos maníacos que querían destruir la magia, un viaje a Neverland, Un año perdido,Una heladera loca y una demente y verde Tia de Oz. Hay mucho esfuerzo y no voy a permitir que dure tan poco_

 _Le contaría a la familia , ellos tenían en algún punto derecho a saberlo en especial la abuela Snow era su madrastra después de todo_

 _ **Una hora**_ ** _después_**

Después de dejar a Rolan con Little John me fui corriendo al apartamento de los abuelos

-ABUELA-grite cuando abrí la puerta. Por lo que sabia la abuela Snow se reunía con mi otra abuela Belle cada tarde para tomar el te, al parecer el abuelo habia ido a recogerla pero termino sentado junto a ella tomando te

-¿Que sucede Henry?-pregunto alterada

-Necesito hablar con toda la familia en especial contigo abuela-digo tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Bueno, todos están aquí excepto Regina y Emma, pero no te preocupes ahora les llamo-dijo en lo que agarraba el teléfono Ma entro por la puerta que deje abierta y la cerro.

-Bueno llego una, solo falta la otra-dijo el abuelo Rumple con una taza de te en la manos

-No, Mama no puede enterarse de lo que tengo que decir-dije moviendo mis manos frenéticamente para que soltara el teléfono, que así hizo mientras bajaba por la escalera el abuelo atraído por mis gritos

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto el abuelo David

-No lo sabemos,-dijo Belle

-¿Nos quieres contar Henry?-pregunto el abuelo Rumple

-Bueno es que realmente...quiero saber su opinión-dije haciendo señas para que se sentaran. Cada uno se sentó en una silla y me miraron fijamente

-¿Sobre que cosa que Regina no pueda enterarse?-Pregunto Emma

-Es que _Robin...-_ dije con un poco de desdén su nombre

-¿Que pasa con el?-pregunto Belle

-El quiere pedirle matrimonio a Mama-dije

Listo solté esa bomba sin anestesia como me la habían echado a mi, a parecer las reacciones no son lo que esperaba y mucho menos de las personas que esperaba

Bueno esperaba que Snow, David, Mama les emocionara, a el abuelo y a Belle les diera igual.

La abuela Belle se le callo su taza mientras negaba con la cabeza y todos los demás se ponían pálidos, el único sonido que se escucho fue cuando la abuela Snow se desmayo. El primero en hablar fue el abuelo

-¿COMO SE ATREVE A TAN SIQUIERA PENSARLO?-grito el abuelo Rumple creo que hasta le estaba temblando un ojo. Mientras la abuela se levantaba con la ayuda de Ma

-Pero...pero..PERO NO PUEDE-grito sin mas la abuela con Ma agarrándola para que no se cayera de nuevo

-Como puede tan siquiera atreverse a la idea de llevársela?-pregunto Belle con la mirada perdida

-Y tu que piensas Henry?-pregunto Ma. Ja gracias al fin alguien me lo pregunta

-Que no tiene consideración...-Todos se me quedaron viendo raro

-Saben el esfuerzo que hice para juntar esta familia...no pienso romperla así como así-dije cruzándome de brazos

Todos asintieron ellos sabían que no fue fácil dejar años y años de rencor, venganza, y orgullo

-Lo único que no entiendo es por que racionaron así-dije apuntando a las tasa de te y al piso

-A Bueno...-empezó la abuela Snow

-Nosotros...-siguió el abuelo David

-Tenemos miedo de perderla y de que la lastimen-completo Ma

-En serio?-pregunte no es lo que esperaba, realmente no

-Henry por que no traes a Robin para cenar?-pregunto Ma

-Poorsuespto que noo, el planea decírselo a Mama en la cena-dije horrorizado ante la idea

-¿QUE?-grito de nuevo el abuelo Rumple

-Saben lo entiendo de Ma ella es la salvadora, ella y Mama comparte muchas cosas, incluyéndome...-dije viéndolos serio, mientras todos escondían la mirada-Pero no entiendo la reacción de los demás-

-Henry es la mujer que me salvo de pequeña, una especie de segunda madre, la mujer que ha salvado al pueblo y nos a ayudado, tengo miedo de que ahora que estamos bien se valla de mi lado y que la lastimen-dijo viéndome a los ojos. Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, pero era comprensible

-Aparte digamos que el _hombre en cuestión-_ dijo haciendo comillas en el aire el abuelo David- A dejado a Regina plantada por su esposa una ves, que de hecho no era su esposa, era su media hermana, para formar su familia feliz reconstruida, no confió en que a la siguiente este dispuesto de dejarlo con su cabeza en su lugar-dijo serio

-Bueno son su familia mas cercana después de su madre, padre y su media hermana pero...-dije mirando a Belle y a el abuelo-No lo entiendo, creí que la odiaban-

-NO-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ella es una gran persona y...realmente no quiero que le hagan daño y ademas con los años hemos creado una gran amistad-dijo sonriendo Belle

-Y?-dije en dirección al abuelo

-Henry...ella es mi monstruo-dijo el abuelo. Bueno eso realmente era algo profundo

-No lo entiendo-dije confundido, Tal vez era un código del Bosque Encantado o del Oscuro, que significaba que monstruo era alguien a quien tenias aprecio?. Si definitivamente tenia que estudiar a fondo como leer entre lineas en las expresiones del abuelo

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ma- Que profundo-

-No, no entiendes Emma-dijo Snow viendo a Rumple y sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo el abuelo devolviendo le la sonrisa

-Me perdí-dije confundido-¿Desde cuando el abuelo se llevaba taaan bien con la abuela?

-Henry...Regina es la mas cercana a Rumple...tanto como...-dijo Belle viéndome

Al parecer no era el único perdido, también Emma y David estaban igual que yo

-No, yo también me perdí-dijo Emma viendo a Snow y luego a David que en ese momento estaba en shock

-NO-dijo el abuelo David

-Si-dijo el abuelo Rumple

-NO-dijo viendo a la abuela Belle

-Si-respondio esta

-NO-dijo viendo a Snow

-Si-dijo viéndolo

-Oigan enserio, no entiendo el lenguaje del Bosque Encantado que ustedes usan en códigos de NO- Si- NO-dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos molesta

-Yo tampoco-dije imitandola

-Regina a conocido una parte del Oscuro que solo ha visto Bae en especial-dijo Bella toando un sorbo de su te

-De humanidad?-pregunto Emma con burla

-De padre-Dijo Belle

-Pe...pe...pero...-empece trabandome es, cierto Belle conocía todas las etapas del Oscuro pero...

-No solo eres mi nieto por ser hijo de Bae, sino por ser el hijo adoptivo de mi hija-dijo el abuelo abrazando a Belle

-Pero tu la usaste para encontrar a tu hijo, para lanzar la maldición. Hasta mandaste a un espectro a cazarla-dijo Emma confundida

-Si, pero en ese entonces no sabia que era mi hija-respondió

-¿Y cuando lo supiste?-pregunte

-Cuando Zelena, en su afán de que la eligiera y todo eso y del viaje en el tiempo con la Salvadora y el pirata...-dijo

-El es un idiota-susurro Emma

-Bella me contó que Zelena había dicho que existían pruebas de que Regina no era la primogénita de Cora, sino ella-dijo toman su te en las manos

-Si, encontro una carta pero nunca supimos el contenido-dijo Emma viendolo

-Decía acerca de lo poderosa que era Zelena...-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Haaa-dije triste

-Pero cuando todo lo demás paso, pensé que si Zelena no hubiera sido abandonada por Cora, Ellas jamas me hubieran conocido-dijo sonriendo

-¿Que?-pregunto la abuela Snow

-Exacto, si Cora me conoció fue por su sed de poder, por pertenecer a la realeza, y créanme tal vez Cora sea la mujer mas astuta que e conocido. Por eso Regina se rio de Zelena cuando supo sus planes-dijo Rumple sonriendo

-Sabia que íbamos a detenerla-dijo David

-No, pero ella y Rumple son las únicas personas que conocieron a Cora realmente-dijo Belle

-Ella jamas había renunciado a su búsqueda de pertenecer a la realeza por una hija bastarda que no le daba absolutamente nada, en retrospectiva tendría la opción de quedarse con una hija que no le daba mas que una carga, y aunque Zelena hubiera logrado llegado a ver a Cora antes de que la abandonara, nunca le habría hecho caso-dijo Rumple

-Por que?-pregunte

-Por que si no la hubiera abandonado, yo jamas la hubiera conocido y no habría poder o magia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Por el baile en donde Henry le pidió que se casaran por que tenia la _habilidad_ de convertir la paja en oro-dijo Belle

-Y suponiendo que Zelena le hubiera dicho que se quedara con ella, le abría dicho sobre todo lo que paso entes-dijo David

-Exacto-respondió el abuelo

-Entonces Zelena...-empezó Emma pero la corto la abuela

-Cora abría tenido dos opciones si quedarse con Zelena armando una familia con ella en la vida de campesinos o dejarla, casarse con un príncipe, y ser la madre de la que pronto se convertiría en Reina-dijo Snow

-Entonces jamas abría escogido a Zelena?-pregunto Emma sorprendida

-No, si algo teníamos en común Cora y yo era que siempre elegimos a Regina sobre Zelena-dijo Rumple

-Si Cora hubiera querido a Zelena, no la habría abandonado por su búsqueda de poder-dijo Belle

-Respecto a la carta yo al principio no entendí mucho, pero tenia el hechizo que hice para hallar a Bae, a si que pensé en Cora había dicho una vez; _Con esto encontraras a tu hijo_ cuando me lo dio-dijo Rumple

-Y?-pregunto Emma

-El hechizo te guía a donde allá gente con tu hice de nuevo...y vi dos punto de sangre en Main, cuando hice un hechizo de localización usando mi sangre, concentrado en Main me traslade hasta una mansión blanca con un árbol de manzanas en el patio-dijo abrazando a Belle

-Y si te estaba guiando a Henry?-pregunto Emma

-Henry estaba con el pequeño Neal y sus abuelos-dijo Belle

-Hice una poción, como la que me dijo que Zelena era hija de Cora-dijo

-Se trata de unir un cabello de dos personas si resplandece están unidos en alguna forma por la sangre-dijo Belle explicando

-Agarre un cabello de Regina y la poción era tan resplandeciente como el sol-dijo Rumple suspirando

-Genial-dije emocionado

-Entonces en lugar de llamarte Henry te debemos cambiar el nombre a Rumpelstilskin Daniel Mills?-pregunto burlona Emma

-NO-dijo el abuelo

-¿Por que? suena interesante-dijo Belle

-Por que Henry le dio algo que yo no pude darle, ser un padre-dijo triste

-Ella lo sabe?-pregunto David

-No-respondió

 _ **(Emma)**_

 _ **Ya veríamos si ese Robincete se queda con nuestra Reina**_

 _De donde salio eso? Regina no era mía, no, para nada_

 _ **¿Pero te gustaría?**_

 _Eres mi conciencia, y yo no debería pensar en eso_

 _ **No claro que no, pero Regina es sexy, siempre lo has pensado, admítelo tan siquiera en tu mente**_

 _Es culpa de las faldas apretadas que abrazan su perfecto trasero, pero no tiene nada que ver_

 _ **¿Y los vestidos? Me dirás que no babeas por ella cuando trae uno?**_

 _Si, bueno eso no tiene nada que ver, son los escotes que portan_

 _ **Dicen que en el Bosque Encantado llevaba vestidos muy...extravagantes, no habremos ya fantaseado sobre eso verdad?**_

 _Tal vez...un poquito...pero, bueno tal vez ese no es el punto_

 _ **Bueno si no te molesta saber que ese ladrón te robara a nuestra reina, y que podra verla y tenerla por siempre y tu no, si supongo que esta bien**_

 _¿Para siempre? ¿el tenerla?_

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO-


End file.
